


(Untitled) Larry/niam

by Niam_larry_life



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niam_larry_life/pseuds/Niam_larry_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry's brother Markus are best friends. Markus thinks that Harry is to young to hang with him and Louis. <br/>Louis falls in love with Harry. Harry falls in love with Louis. <br/>When they start dating they have to hide it from Markus. If he finds out he will kill Harry and Louis.</p>
<p>Niam are together but you won't hear a lot about them (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fanfic Yayyy!!!

"Harold get out of my room this is my friend not yours!!" Screams  slamming the door.

  **Harry's Pov**

       "I hate Markus, I just want to hang out with them. they're only two years older than me!!" I mumbled as I marched to my room slamming the door behind me. I jumped on the bed face planting into the pillow. "His friend Louis seemed pretty cool, his face, his eyes, his clothes..." I say with my voice cracking "I mean he is a really cool dude."

 

Just then I hear a knock on my door. I lift my head from the pillow just as Louis walks in. "You okay harry?" He asks softly.

 

"i am fine" i say as i get up and move my hair out of my face 

Louis nods "You sure" he asks walking closer to me. "yeah I am fine just go hang out with my brother" I mumble. Louis looks at me for a few more seconds and then he sighs. "alright bye" he says quietly leaving.

 

 

The next day, Louis came over again to see Markus. I went outside to get away from them so i didnt have to get yelled at. Once i went outside i jump on our trampoline

 

 

I sing to myself while jumping and then Louis and Markus come outside. "Harry get off the trampoline me and Louis want to get on" Markus says. "No!" I reply mad that they couldn't just jump with me.

 

 

"Harry Now!!" Markus says pushing me off the trampoline. I fall onto my back and then I feel tears start to roll down my cheek. "You're fine now go inside!" Markus yells at me. "Harry you okay?" Louis asks leaning down.

 

"Yeah" I say trying to get up.

 

"Louis he is fine! Just leave him alone he is a loner anyway!" Markus says with a angry voice

 

 

"but.." louis said with concern

 

"For the love of god Louis he will be fine get on the trampoline!"

 

louis the says with a bold voice "No Markus Harry's arm is bleeding HE IS HURT!"

 

 

**Louis' Pov**

 

i pick up harry from off the ground then carry him to his house. Once i get inside i yell for his mom to help

"What Happened" Harry's mum says running down the stairs. "Markus pushed Harry off the trampoline." I reply putting harry on the counter while Anne gets a first aid kit. "Louis can you clean harry up while I go talk to Markus." Anne asks and I nod .

 

I look through the first aid kit looking for the right things to use to clean and bandage harry's arm. I finally find some ointment and then i clean up harry's wound. After i bandage it up harry smiles. "Does anything else hurt?" I ask just as Anne and Markus come inside.

 

 "Louis after you finish you can leave because Markus is grounded" Anne says as Markus stomps to his room. "Bring me your phone and laptop!!" Anne yells up to him. "Okay" I reply.  Markus comes back down handing Anne his phone and laptop. then he stops at harry and says "why are you such a whiney kid!!" He spats. "leave him alone and go to your room" Anne says angrily.

 

**Harrys' Pov**

 

 I go to my room smiling because i don't have to worry about Markus

 

I go to my desk and sit down on my computer and i make a twitter, I never had a twitter. I made my username @Harry_Styles.

Then i just follow some of my favorite bands and singers. After i was finished my mum told me it was time for dinner. I go downstairs and Markus is glaring at me. "Hey stupid" He says rudely. "Hi" I reply as mum hands us our plates.

We eat in silence and then Markus stomps off to his room. "Do you need any help?" i ask my mum who was washing dishes. "No it's alright go on to your room and have fun" she says. i smile "Okay love you mum" i say happily. "love you too harry" She smiles back.

 I run upstairs into my room and watch some youtube videos. I watched for about an hour, then i decided i wanted a shower.. I got out from my bed and got a towel from the hallway. The water was warming up so i got my pajamas' from my drawer, and then showered.

 

After my shower i brushed my teeth and got dressed. Once i was done i opened my bed room door and went down stairs. I sat down with my mom on the couch as she watched some adult show. "Mommy" I said looking at my mom. My mom looked over surprised, she obviously didnt see me come in the room. "oh honey you cant watch this, lets get you to bed." she said standing up and walking me to my room. she tucked me in bed and kissed my forhead "goodnight" she said walking out of my bedroom door. "goodnight" i yelled though the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Pov**

 

 I woke up to my mom shaking me. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" i yelled so she would stop. "Harry i need you to go run to the store and get me some stuff." my mom said handing me clothes to change into. 

 

once i was done i grabbed my wallet and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. i got to the kitchen and sat down, my mom then sat a plate of food in front of me. While i was eating my mom told me what to get at the store "ok harry you need to get milk, band-aids, glass cleaner and some popcorn." she said handing me the list of things she needed.

 

once i was done eating i got up and kissed my mom goodbye and went out the door. i hopped onto my bike and rode down to the local store. 

 

When i got to the store i got off my bike and placed it on the bike rake.

 

I walked inside the store and immediately ran into somebody. i fell down to the ground. i opened my eyes to a boy around my age holding his hand out to help me up.

 

I gave him my hand and stood up slowly. while his hand and still intertwined with mine he shook it. then he spoke "Hi my name is Niall, whats yours?. "hi nice to meet you Niall, my name is Harry"

 

**Niall Pov**

once harry told me his name i felt a warm embrace. i looked up and saw my boyfriend liam, Obviously trying to make sure harry knows we are together. "Who is this??" liam asks staring at Harry then looking at me

 

Harry then answered "I am Harry Edward Styles

 

"Oh Harry this is my boyfriend Liam" i said looking up at him.

 

"oh well that's cool!" Harry said with a smile then added "well i really have to get some stuff for my mom so i guess i will see you later." 

 

"OK" i said grabbing Liams hand as we waved to Harry.

 

Louis Pov

I was kind of shook-en up from yesterday so i decided to stop by Harry's house to check on him. I got on my bike and rode to Harry's house, once i got there i walked up to the front door and knocked. Anne answered the door and called for Harry. Harry came and invited me in. we got to his room and sat on the bed.

 

"I came to make sure you were alright, i was worried" i said hugging him tightly.

 

"I'm ok for the most part I am just sad you wont come over very often anymore." he said with a pout 

 

"I'll still come over, just as your friend, i can come over even more than i did with markus" i said with a smirk putting my hand on his shoulder.

 

"i'd like that" he said giggling and leaning into my chest.

 

i smiled and cuddled him close.  
5 minutes later we both fall asleep. After a couple hours anne came in and but a blanket over us witch made me hold tighter, i never wanted to let go.


End file.
